A powertrain having a fixed gear transmission may be tuned to generate relatively smooth shift points. A shift point is typically defined as when the fixed gear transmission shifts from a lower gear ratio to a higher gear ratio (e.g., shifting from second gear to third gear), or from a higher gear ratio to a lower gear ratio. Specifically, the powertrain may be tuned such that the engine increases in RPM relatively slowly or gradually when approaching a shift point. Increasing the engine RPM at a gradual rate reduces or substantially eliminates the level of harshness (e.g., jarring or jerking) that may be perceived by vehicle occupants during shifting of the fixed gear transmission.
One drawback of increasing the engine RPM gradually is that some individuals may perceive the engine as being underpowered or slow during shifting. However, if the fixed gear transmission is calibrated to shift more aggressively, this increases the level of harshness that may be perceived by the vehicle occupants. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fixed gear transmission having improved sound quality without increasing the level of harshness perceived by vehicle occupants during shifting.